


Three Winners

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s06e14 The Wake Up Call, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed straightens out two very important women.





	Three Winners

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Three Winners**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, CJ, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Sorkin, Wells, NBC and anyone who can legally claim them. They will be returned when I finish playing.  
**Summary:** Jed straightens out two very important women.  
**Spoiler:** The Wake-Up Call  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


****** 

**Chapter 1**

"Abbey, you shouldn't have done that!" 

"Done what Jed?" Her voice was getting louder by the minute. 

"I don't need a mother. Had one at one time and you're not her." 

Their voices were becoming so loud that CJ quietly shut her connecting door to the Oval Office. 

"Jed, it was for your own good. You're still recovering from the relapse and I will do everything possible to guard you." 

By this time Abbey was crying. She knew down deep she was wrong to have told CJ how to manage her husband, but she wouldn't admit it to Jed. 

But that just furthered angered him. "I have a responsibility to the country and it does not include any allowance for personal illness. I am a grown man who can certainly look after himself. CJ, Kate , or for that matter you, have no business telling me what I can and can't do. If I want to go out right now in twenty degree weather without any clothes on, then by God I will do it. And nobody will tell me any different. So back off! I will not tolerate any restrictions on my activities. I was elected President, not you or CJ." 

Abbey knew he was correct but she was stubborn and wanted to fight until the bitter end. 

"Jed…" 

"Don't Jed me! This is not up for discussion. I will tell you and the whole world if that is what it takes, that I make my own decisions and will not, repeat WILL NOT be handled any more." 

Abbey saw that his blue eyes were ice cold. She knew she had lost. In fact, she could never win. 

At that, Abbey marched out of the Oval Office and headed straight to the Residence. She didn't want Jed to see her so defeated. 

Jed stood there, looking as she left, then turned to the door separating him from his Chief of Staff. There was one more person to straighten out. 

********** 

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, Mr. President?" CJ had heard the end of the argument between her boss and his wife and knew that she was probably next. 

"I need to discuss something with you." His voice was much softer, but his eyes were ice cold. He wasn't finished yet. 

"About last night…" 

CJ jumped in before he could finish. 

"Sir, I was wrong to call the First Lady last night. I should have given you a wake-up call much earlier in the morning. It will not happen again." 

CJ wasn't about to let Jed know that she and Abbey had already talked about this. Well, really it wasn't really a discussion. It was more like a one-sided conversation. CJ had informed the First Lady that Abbey was not in charge of the President's professional life and in the future all decisions would hinge on what's best for the country. 

Jed could see that CJ was sincere and tried to decide if he should say something. Emotion won out over logic. 

"CJ, what you did was wrong. The people elected me President and until I leave office I will continue to execute the duties of this office. It is not your prerogative to decide if I should be disturbed. I will not be handled by you or anybody else. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir. I was trying to balance your physical recovery with the needs of the country." 

Jed erupted, "I will not be handled! By you or anyone else! Leo did not try to handle me. He knew better. I guess that's what comes with forty years of friendship. That's not your responsibility. From now on, only consider the needs of the country. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." CJ softly answered. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"I said, yes, sir. 

"Good, now unless there's something else, I'll be in the Residence." 

Jed turned and exited through the connecting door. He had finally settled on who was his boss. He was. And now everybody knew that. 

He didn't see Leo watching from Margaret's doorway. 

****** 

**Chapter 3**

"CJ, Got a minute?" as he entered the office. 

"Oh, Leo. How much did you hear?" 

"Enough. He's afraid, CJ. He's afraid that people will see him as weak and ineffective. Fearful that the monster will direct the rest of his Presidency when he's got so much he wants to complete. That's where he's coming from." 

"I know, Leo." 

"You did do wrong, CJ. Allowing a family member to dictate your actions. Allowing Abbey to make you fearful that Jed might break with the slightest bit of stress. He's right in saying that the people elected him to do a job. And it is his responsibility to carry out that responsibility." 

All CJ could do was nod her head. 

"But CJ, the President was wrong as well. He was wrong in saying that I never handled him. The key is that I did, but he didn't realize it. You don't have the benefit of 40 years of knowing this person like the back of your hand. There were many times I manipulated him into doing what's right. He has faith in you, CJ. That's why he appointed you Chief of Staff. He knew you could help him make the tough decisions. But don't ever do this again. Abbey is his wife, not the Chief of Staff. There is a divide there that should be respected. Abbey crossed that divide and so did you. You followed your heart in screwing up last night. Next time, follow your brain. It's there, so use it." 

CJ hugged Leo. She knew he was right. She only hoped that the pieces could be put back together again. 

****** 

**Chapter 4**

Jed entered their bedroom, but didn't see Abbey. He checked the bathroom, but she was not there either. When he asked the agent posted outside the door, he was quietly pointed to the Lincoln bedroom. 

'Why would Abbey be in there?' 

Jed walked to the door and slowly turned the knob. As he pushed open the door, Abbey was lying on the bed, huddled under a blanket. Jed walked to the side of the bed and gently put his hand on her shoulders. 

"Abbey, are you okay? Why are you here?" 

Abbey turned to face her husband. Her face was stained with tears that would not stop. 

"Jed, I'm afraid. Afraid for you. Afraid for us." 

Jed climbed on the bed next to her. He stretched out as he faced her. 

"I understand, hon. But you can't always prevent things from happening. You don't have control over everything. Things will happen. The MS relapse is just one of those things we cannot control." 

Abbey nodded, but still the tears came. 

"Abbey, what you did was wrong. You can't control my life or what happens in my life. Whatever is going to happen will happen. I'm not going to do anything crazy, but I also have to live. I have to live my life in the way I want to. If something happens, then so be it. I came to the conclusion years ago that I can't live my years fearful of what's around the corner. If tomorrow this monster rears its ugly head, then so be it. But I will have led my life before then in the manner that I need to. I do not want to have any regrets that I could have done something else or I didn't do what I needed to. I'm President until January 20, 2006 and have responsibilities in the office until then." 

Jed leaned over to Abbey and kissed her. At first she resisted, but the need to have a part of Jed, any part that she could, provided the stimulus for her tongue to seek out a richer field. He opened his mouth willingly. 

Abbey's hands began to rub his back as he sought out more sensitive areas of her body. 

"Wait a minute, Abbey. We can't do this in this Bedroom. I don't like people, especially a ghost watching us make love. Come on." 

As Jed tried to get up, Abbey pulled him back down. 

"Jed, do you want to know why I came in here? And this is not the first time either." 

Jed was curious. In seven years he had had no idea that Abbey ever stayed in this room longer than a few minutes. 

"Yes, hon, why did you choose this particular room?" 

"Jed, I came in here because I feel the presence of the man here. A man who took warring sides of this country and brought them together in peace. No matter the heartache in his personal life he was always there for his country. And he gave his life for his country. In a way, it helps me to gain perspective on why you feel so similar, why you act so similar. First and foremost, Lincoln believed in this country and only wanted what was best. So do you. So I come in here to help me understand you better. That helps me deal with the fear I feel. Jed, I'm sorry." 

Jed smiled. Abbey knew her history. "Do you feel better now?" 

"Yes. You're very much like Lincoln. And I couldn't be prouder." 

Abbey pulled Jed closer to her and again placed a long wet kiss in her husband's mouth. She again found a willing partner. 

"Oh hell! Move over. I don't care who watches." 

With that, the First Couple completed their apology to each other in the only manner that could express the appreciation each felt for the other. 

They both had won. 

THE END 


End file.
